


Love at Last

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Happy Valentine's.Okay so I know I'm a week early on this one but it still deserves those words given that this was a Valentine's Day fic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love at Last

Sophie stared at the article. She’d lost track of how many times she’d read it. Not just on her iPad but she had a few copies back home too. Maybe it had been a little excessive but she couldn’t help it. For so long Sophie had hidden who she truly was but ever since Batwoman had come out she couldn’t help but wonder about her own coming out.

When it should’ve been Sophie interrogating Alice, it had been Sophie who had literally been the one being tortured. Alice hadn’t killed her because she believed that living with her own pain, living in her own closet, was a lot more worse than death. On some level Sophie couldn’t help but think how right she was, a satisfaction she wasn’t willing to give Alice but one that had been true.

Batwoman was courageous. She tackled her sexuality head on regardless of what others might think. It seemed so easy and maybe it should’ve been. For someone like Sophie though it wasn’t as easy as she would’ve liked. 

Her family had no idea and she wasn’t ready for them to know. She’d hidden who she really was her entire life so just the idea of facing it terrified her. She’d done what she could to keep her private life private and out of work but that had all changed. All eyes were on Alice when she’d been interrogated by Sophie so all that she said had been recorded too. Alice had pretty much outed her to her co-workers.

After that some of them had looked at her as if they were looking at a different person. The most anyone had ever known was how she was married to former agent Tyler. Others however took no interest at all. Some had asked if she were okay. She hated that her private life was now out at work but nothing could be done about it now.

At the same time looking at the article on her tablet, Sophie couldn’t help but feel relieved. If Batwoman of all people could out herself as gay then why couldn’t she? 

Not long after Sophie’s ordeal with Alice, Kate had come to the office. Neither of them had seen each other in weeks. It was so easy to see her and yet terrifying as well. Terrifying in the sense that when she saw her she knew right then that her feelings for Kate were still very real. Tyler had been right to call her out on it and she’d been right to talk to Batwoman on it. 

Seeing the look on Kate’s face as they watched the news of the community rallying for Batwoman to return regardless of her sexual orientation continued to strengthen her deep feelings that she had for her. It was a smile she hadn’t seen for a while and realized how much she missed it.

*****

A few days had passed when Sophie walked into Kate’s bar.

“Hey,” said Sophie.

“Hey,” Kate said with a tone of surprise. 

“Wow this place is really coming a long great.”

“Thanks. We should be opening in a few weeks. What are you doing here?”

“Do you wanna go out with me?”

The question caught Kate off guard.

“Out?”

“I mean like out. Like tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I know.”

“What about Tyler, I mean don’t you two have plans or something?”

“Tyler’s gone.”

Kate already knew that but she didn’t let on that she knew.

“What um…what happened?”

“He didn’t think I was being honest to myself.”

“About what?”

“About who I am, about us.”

“Oh.”

“I wanted to ignore it but then I read the article and I don’t know it got me thinking about everything all over again.”

“Which article?”

“I think you know which one.”

“Oh that article.”

“I gotta admit, it took a lot of courage to do what she did,” Sophie said knowingly. 

“Maybe she just finally thought it was time to take off her mask.”

“Funny, Batwoman told me something similar a few nights ago.”

“Coincidence.”

“Or not.”

“If we’re going down this whole you think I’m Batwoman thing again then I’m pretty sure you’re wrong on this one.”

“Am I? Why can’t you just come out and tell me, Kate?”

“She’s not me.”

Sophie only nodded. She would let it go for now even though she was certain she knew the truth. Whoever that other Batwoman had been a few weeks ago was exactly that, another Batwoman. Having read about Batwoman being gay only confirmed it. It confirmed it by connecting the dots between Batwoman coming out and Kate being one of the biggest faces when it came to being an openly gay billionaire. Kate had someone put on the suit to throw her off. At the time it had worked but now there was no denying it.

Sophie wanted Kate to tell her the truth but for now she would have to settle with the fact that she wouldn’t and this time she wouldn’t push it.

“So then dinner still, tomorrow night?”

“I don’t want to be some kind of pity date.”

“It’s not a pity date,” Sophie said quickly. “Kate, I swear to you it’s not. I just thought we could maybe start over and give this another try.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Okay then.”

Sophie smiled, “Okay.”

“Do you think we can get something this late?”

“I’ve got a buddy who owes me a favor. I think now would be the perfect time to cash in. I’ll text you the address.”

*****

Luke looked at Kate who’s mind was staring off into space as they were in the bat cave, Kate still in her suit.

“Earth to Kate,” said Luke. 

“What?”

“Hey, what is going on with you tonight? You’ve been all over the place.”

“Sophie came by the bar today,” Kate said to Luke.

“Woah. I thought you two weren’t talking.”

“We weren’t but she showed up anyways.”

“What about Tyler?”

“Out of the picture apparently.”

“Why don’t you sound surprised by that?” Kate gave Luke a look. “Oh my god you already knew. She told you this?”

“She told Batwoman.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“It wasn’t important.”

“It wasn’t important, Kate this is like huge. What are you going to do?”

“Well for starters Sophie and I are going out.”

“Going out as in a date?”

“I’m not exactly sure what it is.”

“And this date is happening when?”

“Tomorrow,” Kate admitted.

“Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I know, it’s weird right? I mean she and Tyler have been split up for I don’t even know how long and then of all days Sophie decides Valentine’s would be a perfect time for this…whatever.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“I know I should be but-,” 

“But it’s Sophie. Yeah I get it. You can’t let her go can you?”

“I don’t want to, Luke.”

“Okay and what about Batwoman, are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know, Luke.”

“Well if it’s going to be serious don’t you should?”

“She already wanted to tell my dad once. What happens if I tell her and she does the same thing again?”

“Maybe this time will be different.”

“Or it might not be. I’m not sure I want to ruin our night by coming out like that.”

“Guess it’s just a matter on if you want to take that risk or not.”

*****

The next night Sophie sat nervously at the table waiting for Kate. It was already starting to feel like a repeat from a month ago when Kate had invited her to dinner in a much similar fashion. 

Sophie relaxed when she saw Kate dressed in a suit and her favorite sneakers, she just couldn’t go without them. Sophie was wearing a similar suit only in a lighter shade, neither prone to wearing dresses. Unsure of what to do they both hugged and then took their seats.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“And miss Valentine’s Day with you, not a chance.”

“Well you look great by the way.”

“So do you.” Kate took a seat at her spot and on the center was a box of heart chocolates and a rose.

“Classic,” Kate said in amusement.

“Well I figured why not go all out.”

Kate looked over at the wine glasses and then at the bucket that it had been left in. “You remembered,” Kate said as she saw that Sophie had ordered her favorite wine.

“Of course I did. You know I remember everything.”

“Well I don’t know about everything.”

“Oh really, then what great mysteries does Kate Kane still have in her closet?”

Kate suddenly got nervous. She suddenly wish she hadn’t made that comment but that closet was already opening. 

“Soph, there’s something I should probably…” before Kate could finish her sentence a waiter had stumbled over his own feet, a plate nearly sprawled over them however Kate was quick to grab it with one hand.

“Thanks,” the waiter said to Kate.

“New here,” Kate asked.

“Yeah.”

“Figured as much.”

“Enjoy your dinner,” the kid said as he began walking away.

Kate ignored him, her focus solely on Sophie.

“Impressive,” Sophie said. 

“Practice.”

“Practice hu? I don’t recall them teaching us those kinds of tricks at the academy.”

“Well I never said I learned it at the academy.”

“So where did you train?”

“Pretty much everywhere. Before I came back I was down in the arctic.”

“You’re joking.”

“Believe me, I’m not.”

“How was that?”

“Cold.” Sophie laughed a little which made Kate smile. “I miss that,” she told her.

“I miss this,” Sophie replied.

*****

“No seriously,” said Sophie, “you know how I hate the squeak sound of balloons. Well my brother wouldn’t stop making fun of me unless I took out the helium. I sounded ridiculous.”

“Sounds like something Mary would have made me do although most times I usually had the upper hand.”

“How’s that?”

“Well for starters I am older so despite what was going on I did have a few good moments.”

“You mean because of Beth?”

Kate took a breath, “I was kind of hoping we’d avoid talking about her tonight or Alice.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring her up.”

“No it’s okay. It’s sometimes kind of hard to talk about my life without bringing her up.” 

“I get it.”

“Look, Soph, there’s um…there’s something I need to tell you. I’ve been thinking about it all night, forever actually.”

“New bike,” Sophie said once dinner was over with and they were outside.

“Figured it was time for an upgrade. You um…you wouldn’t care to go for a ride would you?”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay,” she said handing her the helmet. 

“What about you?”

“I’ll be okay.”

*****

Once inside, Sophie took off her helmet and followed Kate. They made their way to the central part of the cave.

Sophie looked around in awe until her eyes focused on Kate’s bat suit. “Okay so here I take you out for dinner on Valentine’s Day and you one up me by telling me you’re Batwoman and show me your secret hide out.”

“I know I’m taking a huge risk but this time around it’s a risk worth taking,” said Kate.

“And so that other Batwoman from a few weeks ago?”

“A friend,” Kate said not wanting to reveal It was Alfred’s grand-daughter.

“So why tell me now, Kate?”

“I guess I figure that whatever this is between us I don’t want to keep any secrets between us especially you.”

“And dinner a few weeks back as well, this is what you wanted to tell me.”

“Yeah.”

“Guess I kind of always figured it was you. You know you can get yourself killed. Whatever happened to Batman made him leave the city, he probably couldn’t handle it. I’m afraid it could happen to you.”

“I won’t. I’m different than Batman. Consider me…consider me the bat of the future.”

Sophie stared at her in amusement. “The bat of the future hu, where did you pull that one up?”

“Let’s just say I’ve been giving it a thought that is universal rather than monumental.” Kate walked up to Sophie and placed her hands in hers. “Hey, I know what I’m doing otherwise I wouldn’t be doing it.”

“You’re Kate Kane, sure you would.”

“Okay yeah maybe,” Kate said with a smile. “Look, I just need to know I can trust you on this.”

Sophie nodded and smiled, “You can trust me, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Sophie leaned her head on Kate’s forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Kate.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sophie.”

The two leaned in and to seal the date like a traditional one they kissed into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's.
> 
> Okay so I know I'm a week early on this one but it still deserves those words given that this was a Valentine's Day fic.


End file.
